Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werecow?
by PS2wizard
Summary: Set during "That's the Spirit". What ever happened to Dr. Doofenshmirtz after he was chased through the haunted house? Was he captured? Was he cured? Was he c-c-c-c-something? Find out what happens here, and Happy Halloween.


I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Disney does.

Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Werecow?

Twas, Halloween night, and a fanfiction writer used the word "Twas" for the first time since Christmas. Also, in the streets of Danville, and scared Dr. Doofenshmirtz was being chased by an angry mob. His ancestor, Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz would have been proud of that, but this wasn't for an invention he made. It was because he was a werecow.

Even after ramming his way through a haunted house, he was still running from an angry mob. He'd been running for hours and didn't how how much longer he could go. But where could he go? He couldn't think, just run.

WHOOSH!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz felt a lasso around his horns. Then he was pulled into a nearby alley, landing on his multiple stomachs. The mob passed by and he looked up at his savior.

"Perry!" sang some women from nowhere.

He grunted at his nemesis, but before he could get up, Perry jumped on his back and pulled on the lasso like reins. Dr. Doofenshmirtz got up and Perry kicked his side as if he were a horse. The werecow obeyed and Perry rode it, all the way to his nemesis' lair.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incoroporated!_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was exhausted after climbing up all those stairs. Perry got off him as he collapsed on the floor. Perry saw the machine that Dr. Doofenshmirtz used and started thinking of how to save him from the mob.

BANG BANG BANG!

Perry heard a loud banging at his door. Perry checked the peephole and saw the mob outside the door.

"Open up. Give us what we want!" yelled a mob member.

The door opened slightly and Perry put a bowl of candy out.

"Not that! The Werecow! We know he's in there. We got a tip he's here." said another mob member.

Outside...

"Just three more years." said the bored doorman.

Inside...

The mob started pounding on the door, and Perry knew he had to react fast.

"Let us in! That Werecow had done too much!" said a mob member.

A lightbulb went off in Perry's head as he ran to the mind machine.

BANG! BANG! BOOM!

The mob broke through the door, hungry for blood.

"Alright Werecow, there's no where left to hide!"

The mob looked around, but all they found was a weird machine and a platypus. Well, a platypus, and even a bigger platypus with a labcoat.

"grgrgrgrgrgrgr." growled Perry.

"GRGRGRRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR!" growled the bigger platypus.

"It's a Were-platypus! Kill it!" said a mob member.

"WAIT! Were-platypuses are endangered!" said another member.

"I think it's Were-platypi." said a thrid mob member.

"Who cares? It won't harm anyone. It's just a were-platypus, they don't do much." said a male mob member.

"Yeah, let's go to Mayor Doofenshmirtz's costume party." said a female mob member.

As everyone left, he was happy that his plan worked. He had a hunch they wouldn't be interested in a Were-platypus. So he hooked himself and Dr. Doofenshmirtz to the machine and watched as Dr. Doofenshmirtz went from Were-cow to Were-platypus.

He put his hat back on and was about to put Dr. Doofenshmirtz in a safe place, but he saw that he had disappeared. He looked out the window and saw the Were-platypus following the mob. Perry already knew what he was up to: he was going to crash the party.

Perry started to worry at what Dr. Doofen-pus had planned. Perry knew platypuses had venomous spurs, so if Dr. Doofenshmirtz used it on his brother, who knows what could happen?

DING DONG!

"Trick or treat."

Perry saw that Norm was at the door with a bucket. He had left earlier to go trick-or-treating, so that he could feel like a real boy.

"May I have some candy?" Norm asked.

Perry looked at him, then the mind transfer machine, and got an idea.

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was at the costume party, looking for his brother. It didn't take long for him to find his brother. He was near the stage, wearing a cape and fake dracula teeth. Dr. Doofenshmirtz growled and prepared to strike. He made his way to Roger, ready to strike.

SMASH!

Everyone turned to see Norm smash through the wall with Perry on his shoulder and the Mind-Transferer-inator.

"It's paty time." said Norm. He placed the Mind-Transfer-inator on the ground and Perry leapt down. Perry ran to Roger and shoved into the Mind-Transfer-inator while Norm picked up the Were-platypus known as Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Sorry Dad." Norm said.

Norm placed Dr. Doofenshmirtz on one side of the inator while Perry strapped Roger onto the other side. Perry activated the machine and hoped for the best.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

The machine started to beep, which Perry could tell wasn't good.

BOOOOM!

The Mind-Transfer-inator exploded, leaving a cloud of dust in the room. As the dust settled, Perry saw the two Doofenshmirtzs.

"Uhhhhhhhh, my head." the two groaned.

Perry smiled as he saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz was human again. He approached the mad scientist to see if he succeeded.

"Where am I?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He saw Perry and said "Perry the Platypus! You did it! I'm cured! But how did you-"

He saw his brother remove the helmet from the Mind-Transfer-inator and wipe some dust off.

"Oh, I get it. You used Roger on me, and made me into...into... a Were-Doofenshmirtz. Nicely done Per- NOOOO! MY MIND-TRANSFER-INATOR!"

He looked at the pieces of his inator and screamed "You win this round, grass!"

After the mess was cleaned, Roger went on stage and approached the microphone.

"My fellow Danvillians. It is time to announce the winner for best costume. Out of all the costumes, only one stood out from the rest." said Roger.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz stood next to Perry complining, "I bet he chose himself. That no good, cheating-"

"The winner is... THE GIANT PLATYPUS!"

"Huh? Wait that's me!"

"Unfortunately, he or she isn't here, and since the 2nd place winner shoved me into a machine that blew up-"

"HA! You go second place."

"The new winner of the contest is... Norm the Robot!"

"WHAT?"

Norm cam on stage, as a beautiful woman put a sash around him saying "Best Costume", as well as a kiss and her phone number.

"I'm so lucky." said Norm. "Happy Halloween."

"Curse you Norm the Robot Man!" shouted Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

**The End**.

Sorry if it's too short or rushed, I just wanted to have a story in time for Halloween. I hope you like it, and Happy Halloween! And watch out for Were-cows.


End file.
